Reach for the Stars
by Chibijed
Summary: Part of kardasi's 7th wave:Clark Kent had finally met his Prince Charming in Lex Luthor but sometimes fairytales do not end with a happily-ever-after. How will Lex fight for their happy ending?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER:  I do not own the characters in my story (unfortunately) or they would spend most of their time in sappy circumstances ---preferably naked.

PAIRINGS: Clex (of course!), Lionel/Lillian

WARNING:  **Alternate Universe**, Futurefic, lots of sap (believe me!), a little angst

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Clark Kent had finally met his Prince Charming in Lex Luthor but sometimes fairytales do not end with a happily-ever-after.  How will Lex fight for their happy ending?   

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ho!Ho!Ho!  My summary reminds me of our local soap operas --- they are known for using every possible cliché that you can find.

This story has been long in the making due to my incessant pc problems. It was inspired by the movie classic Sabrina and the more sappily, pick-up movies of our day (guess which movies I'm talking about).  Hope you like it.

'….' signifies thoughts

REACH FOR THE STARS 

December 31, 2005

10 PM

"I'll take you to the stars, Lex."

Clark never thought that he would have the temerity to utter such promise and he cringed inwardly dreading the cutting response coming from those sensuous lips…lips that gave him so much pleasure…lips he have showered with so much love.

In the twilight of that announcement came remembrance…a week of happiness that made him quiver…made him wish that he could turn back time.

Lex heard this phrase countless of times before, perhaps in different contexts uttered by past lovers but Clark never thought that he would join that particular bandwagon.  He had also heard the usual response to those avowals.

Clark had wished for Lex to be his ever since he could remember…perhaps since he realized what loving someone meant.

Yet they were never meant to be together.  Lex had deceived Clark and Clark ---Lex…they hid a lot of important things from each other, things that they should have told each other before they let things progressed as they did.  In turn, both had lost each other's trust.

Their story would have been a fairytale…the stuff of legend or so Lex said…. 

Christmas Eve

1998

Once upon a time on a little town just outside of Metropolis quaintly called Smallville there lived a small boy in a large castle, the castle was very large indeed and have many servants.

There were gardeners who take care of the garden and a tree surgeon on retainer.  There were specialists to take care of the grounds ---the outdoor tennis court and the indoor tennis court, the outdoor swimming pool and the indoor swimming pool.  Then there was a man with no particular title who took care of the little pond where there lived a goldfish named Dick.

Luckily, they were far enough from any large body of water that they did not require a boatman to put out the boat during spring or scrape its bottom in the winter.

In this same castle lived a housekeeper named Martha Kent who was imported from Metropolis along with the valuable heirlooms of the family.  Mrs. Kent had lost her husband and their farm during the meteor shower of '89.  She, along with her newly adopted son, Clark, moved to Metropolis until the day Lionel and Lillian Luthor hired her as the castle's cook.

Now, Mrs. Kent was one of those independent women who wanted the best for her son.  The meteor shower was both a curse and a blessing to her.  On the same day she lost her husband, she found an abandoned boy in the cornfields.  Her little boy was so special, a gift from heaven (both literally and figuratively) and she swore to protect her son and his secret as long as she lived.

Clark was everything she would wish in a son --- obedient, thoughtful, courteous, handsome, sometimes painfully shy and oftentimes too curious for his own good.  He had taken to following the Luthor's only son, Alexander, no matter what he did around the castle.  Alexander ---Lex to his friends, didn't seem to mind his small shadow and perhaps found it quite amusing to see someone so faithful and worshipful as Clark was.

Strangely enough Clark could never speak a word in front of Lex, so painfully shy in the presence of his hero.  He would just smile brilliantly, a smile that Lex declared as akin to sunshine breaking out of storm-tossed clouds.

Clark would often climb a tree overlooking the grand ballroom of the castle and would stay there the entire night watching the Luthor heir either danced the night away with beautiful young debutantes or joked around with his school pals.  Unbeknownst to the Luthor patriarch, Lex had a quaint habit of arranging assignations with his beautiful dance partners.  They would meet secretly in the indoor tennis court ---where Lex would bring a bottle of champagne and two crystal glasses.  He would start with a simple conversation aimed to flatter his companion and they would end up horizontal in the said court …just another notched in his bedpost.  

Yet this happy set-up never lasted for long.  By the next gathering Lex would be having what Clark called "It's not you…but it's not me either…" conversation which often ended with Lex's standard catch phrase "There's nothing left to say…."  These break-ups were oftentimes loud and angry (on the part of the "dumpee") but eerily calm on Lex's side.

Clark knew that his hero-worshipping…okay, obsession with Lex was not healthy for someone his age much more towards the member of the same sex.  He would have declared himself a freak (not counting his other worldly gifts) and the situation totally hopeless if he hadn't seen proof that his dreams might not be too unattainable at all that Christmas Eve of '98.  He knew that Lex's favorite make-out spot was the indoor tennis court but there were also times when the older guy would just disappear early during the gatherings and would reappear several hours later with a smug look on his face and a noticeable stiffness in his graceful gait.  Those were the times when Clark couldn't find Lex and his chosen partner in the _court_.

Clark was grumbling like any twelve year old forced to do something  that he didn't want to do.  He wanted to go back on his tree where he would wait for Lex to reappear and join the hundred or so guests of the Luthors.  His mom had asked him to go to the greenhouse where she had some fresh herbs she needed for some last minute garnishing of her turkey dinner.  Clark, not needing any light to trudge his way to the greenhouse due to his eyesight that could rival and surpass a cat at any day, heard a low moan coming from one of the gazebo's just five hundred meters away from the greenhouse.  Thinking that somebody needed his help, he sped silently to the said gazebo only to stop dead when he heard Lex's distinctive voice calling out roughly.

"Yesssss…harder Jake…harder."

Clark approached stealthily and what he saw made him gasp.  Fortunately the two occupants were so busy and noisy themselves to notice that quick inhalation of Clark.  Clark couldn't take his eyes off the young god in front of him.  He barely noticed the other man with Lex.  His innocent eyes tracked down Lex's body…from his bald head that made him look fragile and unique, down the lightly muscled chest, down the long shapely legs deliberately bypassing the rampant manhood of his idol…dwelling on well-shaped thighs and feet.  Lex was hairless all over, his skin a flawless ivory that contrasted sharply against his partner's darker hue.  Unable to avoid looking at the part of Lex that he was relatively curious about (is it hairless too?)  he finally gave in to the temptation.  Lex's manhood was a work of art to Clark's young eyes.  Not having anything to compare it against except his own Clark decided that Lex's penis was the most beautiful thing in the world.

The increasing sound coming from the two men signaled the culmination of their activity and pushed Clark to leave before he was discovered.  He ran to the greenhouse, quickly finding the herbs he was supposed to pick and went back to the kitchen handing them to his mother with trembling fingers.

"H-here mom…I'm g-going back to my tree if you don't have anything for me to do, t-that is."  Clark stammered.

Martha Kent frowned with concern at the unsettled look on her son's face.

"Is everything alright, Clark?  You look flushed…are you sick?"

"Me..s-sick…of course not, Mom.  I just run from the greenhouse…."

Mrs. Kent still looked worried despite the explanation but decided to let it drop for the moment.

"Okay, you may go…but come back at 11 o'clock to help serve the food."

"Of course, Mom."

Clark ran back to his tree and immediately scaled up the branches.  He sat there for what seemed like hours to him.  Thinking about the things he'd seen and things he'd felt.

The warm tingly feeling that settled on his lower body was completely alien to him…well, more strange than his gifts of strength, speed, keen sense of sight and hearing.  These gifts became more pronounced just last year.  They frightened him but his mother said that he was special and that only special people were given these abilities.  He asked his mother if she also had "gifts" because she was pretty special too.  His mother just laugh and hugged him *although he thinks that he was too old for hugs. he's eleven and three quarters for pete's sake!).

"Clark, thank you for saying that but I'm not that special to everyone, just to you.  You, my baby, is just a bit different."

"So is Lex kinda special too, Mom?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the kids at school was asking me why Lex doesn't have hair.  They think that he has cancer or something like that.  They said that that he was different from other people…a freak. That makes me a freak too, right?"

"Clark, that's not true at all.  You and Lex are both unique.  Lex…Lex lost his hair during the meteor shower and he was sick for a long time.  Looking different from other people or having different abilities does not make you bad…it only means that you're destined for greater things, Clark."

Clark's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his name being called by his Mom.

"I'm coming, Mom."

Clark tried to brush the leaves off his white shirt and dark slacks worn for special occasions when he had to help serve during parties in the castle.  He approached his mom who clucked at the telltale stains on his shirt and tried vainly to straighten his hair.  Clark was handed the platter containing the thin slices of turkey and the fresh herb garnishing that caused him so much conflict.  

Clark carefully balanced the platter and started his rounds in the ballroom.  He smiled shyly at the matrons cooing how cute and helpful he was.  He was so involved in executing his duties perfectly that he didn't noticed that his mom was also efficiently helping gathering discarded champagne flutes by his side. They neared where the elder Luthors were standing observing the festivities around them.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Luthor." offered Martha Kent courteously.

"Martha…and young Clark…why are you doing the serving?"  Lillian Luthor asked in surprised.

Lillian Luthor , widely regarded as the Grand Matriarch of Metropolis, was an unusually warm and kind hearted woman ---that was quite unusual for women of her status.  She was the perfect counterpoint to her husband's austere and arrogant personality.  Lex was said to have had inherited her charm and disregard for the status quo.

 "Clark had agreed to be the Ben's last minute replacement.  Ben twisted his ankle this morning while hanging up one of the lanterns.  We couldn't get anyone else at such short notice." Martha explained politely.

"Is Ben alright?"  Lillian asked with real concern.

"Yes, Ms. Lillian.  He just needed to rest for a day or two."

"You don't mind the job, Clark?"  Lillian asked the boy warmly.

"Ah…no ma'am.  It's not really hard at all."  Clark replied shyly.

A smugly smiling lex sauntered over to join in their conversation.  He bent down to kiss his mother's cheek after civilly nodding a greeting to his father.  He smiled at the Kents and noted bemusedly that Clark's cheeks had reddened cutely.

"Martha, the food as always, was superb…especially the turkey or so I heard."  Lex sincerely complimented.

"I'm glad you like it Lex.  I've almost forgotten the herbs in my hurry.  I have to send Clark out tonight to get some from the greenhouse…it wouldn't have…." the rest of Marha's statement was lost to Lex who's head came up sharply at the mention of the greenhouse.  Now he knew the reason why Clark was blushing furiously and why he couldn't look him in the eye.  He realized that you had to pass closely to the gazebo before reaching the greenhouse and if Clark was out there tonight…oh god!

It was Lex's turn to blush.  Martha noticed his sudden change in color and she looked from Lex to her blushing son.  Martha Kent was not totally insensitive to the things happening around her and she knew that Clark couldn't stop talking about Lex.  It was always Lex this and Lex that.  She also noticed how Clark looked at Lex ---it was not the look of an innocent little boy with a bad case of hero-worshipping.  It was something else, something more intense and it frightened her.

She knew her son was different from any other boy in Smallville --- or even the whole world come to think of it.  She was afraid that Clark, wanting to impress Lex would be tempted to confide in him and in the process, Lionel Luthor would also be privy to the secrets she was trying to hide.  Martha had no doubt whatsoever that Lionel would exploit her son.  He might have tried to hide his dark deeds to Lillian or Lex but she was sure that he wouldn't let such a golden opportunity pass.

"Mom, Mom!  Are we finished here yet?" Clark's voice woke her out of her daze. 

"Oh…yeas.  Please excuse us."  Martha politely took their leave of the Luthors.

That night Martha Kent was unable to sleep for a long time.  She wanted Clark to grow up safe and sound and it would never happen if he refuses to stop following Lex around.  The young heir might not be a carbon copy of his father but he definitely had a streak of ruthlessness about him ---a thirst to prove himself to a father who remained indifferent to his accomplishments.  No, as long as Lex hadn't found his niche in the cut-throat world of the Luthors, Clark would be in danger.

*************************************************

After hours of turning and tossing, Martha finally had a viable plan in mind.  However hard it was for her and Clark, she was going to send him away.  She knew someone who would be able to take care of him and help him in controlling his abilities.  Cassandra Verne.  She was one of their neighbors when they still had a farm.  Cassandra was one of the unfortunate victims of the meteor shower ten years ago.  She lost her sight but another gift replaced it.  She was able to foretell the future.  Cassandra decided to move to Japan eight years ago believing that Asian medicine could help her in ways that Western doctors couldn't but they had kept in touch throughout the years.  Cassandra was the only other person whom she had confided to about her son.  Martha and Clark were given a long-standing invitation to come and stay with Cassandra and she finally decided to accept in behalf of Clark.  She wanted to send Clark to Kyoto, thousands of miles way, hoping that distance would dim the attachment he seemed to have developed for Lex.  Tomorrow, she would call Cassandra explaining her plan.  Then she would tackle the most difficult part of her plan ---talking to Clark.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

December 23, 2005

Metropolis, Kansas

A tall, darkly handsome young man stepped out of the Metropolis Plaza, smiling politely at the bellhop who had assisted him with his luggage.  

After receiving the $20 tip, the bellhop tipped his hat and said, "Thank you, Mr. Kent. A Merry Christmas to you."

Clark Kent looked at the bellhop in surprise.  He never expected the man to remember him but then again this premier hotel promoted personalized service at its best.  The fat tip that he had given last night only encouraged the bellhop to give better service.

Clark Kent had finally come back to Kansas after six long years of exile.  His plane had come in late last night and he decided to stay in Metropolis instead of heading out to Smallville immediately.  He wanted to surprise his Mother so he neglected to mention during their conversation last week that he was coming home for Christmas.

He settled himself at the back of the rented car (which had included a chauffeur) looking out of the window and watching the scenery as they whizzed by.

A lot of things seemed to have happened to him in the six years that he was sent away.  Nothing very exciting but still life changing in his opinion.  He remembered how furious he was when his mother talked to him the day after Christmas telling him that it would be best for him to stay with her friend in Kyoto, Japan.  She said that Cassandra would be able to help him control his awakening powers and most importantly, he would be far from the Luthors, namely one Lionel Luthor, who would not hesitate to imprison him in the nearest available laboratory for observation.

Despite his vehement protests and promises not to reveal his powers to anyone, Martha Kent was not to be swayed.

A sullen and resentful Clark Kent was packed and sent-off before New Year's Eve, not even given a chance to say goodbye to his friends and most especially, Lex.

He had expected his lengthy stay in Kyoto to be hell but luckily he was proven wrong.  Cassandra was a very interesting and eccentric lady who refused to put-up with his pouting.  She immediately put him to work in her small riding school, Little Kansas Riding School, for handicapped children.  He started out mucking the stalls, feeding the horses and assisting the riding instructor until Cassandra deemed him fit to co-manage the school.  There he met his best friend, Chloe Sullivan, a budding reporter who had wanted to feature the riding school in her school newspaper.  Chloe's father, Gabriel Sullivan was sent to Kyoto by Luthor Corp to serve as the consultant to a thriving fertilizer plant.  Being a widower with no other relatives to leave his daughter Chloe, he was forced to bring her with him to Japan.

Having Chloe as a friend was both a blessing and a curse.  A blessing because the naturally extrovert teen-ager was able to draw out Clark who started out as shy and tended to fade into the woodwork.  

Martha and Cassandra agreed that Clark would be better off with a tutor rather than attend a regular school, since the manifestation of his powers had proven to be unpredictable.  Cassandra, who had been a philosophy professor for more than twenty years before she was forced to retire because of her injury, was more than happy to have had the opportunity to teach again.  For the other subjects that she could not teach, they were able to hire tutors.  To say that Clark led a very sheltered if somewhat lonely life, was an understatement.  Chloe, along with the other volunteers in the riding camp, were the only friends Clark had.  Yet, he couldn't begrudge his mother's protectiveness knowing that it stemmed from fear of losing him to unscrupulous men if his origins were made known.  The erratic manifestation of his abilities made it dangerous for him to be in a regular classroom amidst the natural inquisitiveness of teenagers.  One reason why having Chloe as a friend was comparable to owning a double-edged sword.  Her curiosity knew no bounds and Clark found it difficult to distract her when he had to use his powers during emergencies.  He finally decided to tell her on his 18th birthday, making her swear not to mention anything to Cassandra who would surely be upset.  Luckily, Chloe was not frightened by his revelation only quite put-out that she wouldn't be able to break the "news of the millennium" as she call it…well, at least not for years and years yet.  Clark had to swear on every known deity that if ever he decided to come clean with his identity, Chloe would be the reporter of his choice.

Clark sighed wistfully.  He had less than an hour to go before he arrived in Smallville and he still didn't have any idea how to put his plan into action.  He was 18 now, a man in his own right.  Free to do whatever he want and with whomever he wanted to do it with.  He had been waiting for this day for a long, long time.  His exile only made him realize that some things were meant to be, no matter how long one had to wait to make them come true.

Alexander Joseph Luthor.  The name had seldom left his thoughts these past six years.  His mother had either called or e-mailed him almost daily talking about things she have done, the people she had spoken with, amusing anecdotes about the other servants and even about the elder Luthors.  But whenever he tried to ask about Lex, she would tell him that he was doing fine and would immediately change the topic.   After she'd been doing this for months, Clark had finally given up and stopped asking.  Unbeknownst to her, Clark had started to rely either on the American newspapers that Cassandra have had delivered everyday or the Internet to keep tabs on Lex.  He started his own scrapbook on Lex and even joined a mailing list dedicated to one of Metropolis Most Eligible Bachelor.

Clark could never verbally explain his fascination with Lex Luthor.  When Chloe, who was his self-appointed confidante, asked him, all he could say was that the idea of Lex and him was simply right.  He couldn't see himself with anyone else…male or female.

***********************************************************

"Sir…sir we're already here.  Wow, you have such a beautiful house…ummm castle…whatever!"  the awed voice of the driver shook Clark out of his stupor.

"Oh, we're here!  Sorry to disappoint you, man.  This is not my house.  We just work here." Clark grinned at the driver, handing him a tip after getting his luggage from the trunk of the car.

"Thank you, sir!  Merry Christmas!" with a jaunty salute, the driver backed out of the circular driveway and drove down the lane.

"Clark!  Clark!  What are you doing here?  Why didn't you tell me you're coming home?"  Martha Kent exclaimed happily running out of the kitchen's side entrance, accompanied by the other servants.

"Hey Mom!  I miss you and this is supposed to be a surprise."  Clark grinned winningly at his flummoxed mother.

*************************************************************  

"Looking at you two, one wouldn't believe that you've just seen each other this summer."  The amused voice of the Luthor butler, Enrique, interrupted the reunion.

"Enrique, it's nice to see you again!" Clark exclaimed.

"Same here, young Clark.  I'm glad that you still remember me." Enrique responded.

"It's kind of hard to forget the person who taught me how to play poker." Clark grinned at his mother sheepishly.

Martha Kent just shook her head knowingly.  Enrique, despite his dour and staid appearance, had a gentle and often mischievous side.  The rest of the servants poured out of the castle to welcome Clark warmly.  They had missed the boy and were eager to see for themselves if "young Clark" had indeed grown up.  The reunion would have lasted longer if Martha hadn't shooed them off with the reminder that they still have dinner to prepare.

"How's Cassandra doing?"  Martha inquired.

"Busy planning for her trip to China…she invited me but I told her that I want to spend time here in Smallville instead."  Clark said.

"Do you want to rest, Clark?"  Martha asked her son, still unable to believe that he's home with her.

"If you don't mind mom, I'd like to walk around some."

"Okay, but be sure to head back by 6PM."

Clark started to walk down the driveway, out of the huge gate and turned towards the direction of town.  He marveled at the sight that seemed to have been frozen in time.  Nothing had changed since he left six years ago.  He headed to the Beanery (at least he hoped that it was still called that), intent on seeing if the students still hang out there but the sight of a new coffeehouse distracted him.  A coffee house that was named "Talon" now replaced the old cinema.  Clark crossed the street and entered the said establishment, looking around him curiously.

He felt a hand tapped him on his left shoulder and a familiar voice addressed him.

"Errr….man…do I know you from somewhere?"

Clark turned to fully face the speaker and a wide grin immediately surfaced.

"Pete…Pete Ross?  Hey, don't you remember me?"

"Well, you do look familiar…."

"It's me Clark Kent. We were classmates in grade school."

"Of course!  Clark!  Wow, man…you look really different!"  Pete gawked involuntarily at the tall, well-built man with brilliant green eyes and unruly hair.  A far cry from the shy, geeky Clark of old.

"Ha!Ha!  It's been six years and you look different yourself."

"Where have you been, bro?  Oh, I want to introduce you to someone.  Bet you wouldn't recognize her too."  Pete said as he dragged Clark towards the counter and tapped a dark-haired young woman who was busy beside the espresso machine.

"Hey, got someone here to see you.  Recognize him?" Pete asked.

The girl being addressed to turn around and Clark immediately recognized his childhood playmate.

"Lana Lang!  You've grown into a very pretty lady."  Clark announced smilingly.

"Thank you…but do I know you?"  a confused pair of brown eyes inspected him carefully.

"Lana, this is Clark Kent.  Remember him?"  Pete answered for Clark.

Oh my god!  Clark!  Of course, I remember him.  We've been together since playschool."  A delighted smile replaced the confused frown.

The three of them ended up sitting together in one of the booths, drinking coffee and swapping stories.  Clark found out that both of Lana and Pete were seniors in the local high school and that Lana co-owned the coffee house (along with Lex Luthor).  Clark couldn't believe how easy it was to be with his former friends again and before he knew it, it was past six o'clock.  He said goodbye, leaving them with a promise to have lunch the next day.

Clark walked home slowly deciding to pass by the bridge on his way to the castle.  Once there, he looked down the silent river while thinking how strange it was to come home and see all of these once again quite different from Cassandra's place in Kyoto.  Preoccupied with these thoughts, he nearly missed the roar of an obviously expensive vehicle as it came barreling through the bridge.  Clark looked up just in time to see the car suddenly skid towards him, the eerily familiar driver obviously had trouble with the brakes.  The impact of the crash had hit him squarely threw him off the bridge together with the car that had gone through the railing.  His last thought before he hit the water was that life truly sucks!  He had come to Smallville to finally be with Lex only to have the latter run him over.  When the car and Clark hit the water, he immediately tried to pry open the doors of the sinking car but finally gave up when they refused to budge.  He took hold of the car roof and ripped it open.  He pulled Lex Luthor's limp body and towed him towards the shore.

"Please, please don't be dead."  Clark chanted shakily as he started CPR.  "Please don't leave me, Lex."

After a couple of puffs on the blue lips, he pumped Lex's chest.  He could hear the ambulance and police sirens at the distance but he still continued his efforts.  Finally, he heard Lex gave choking coughs and Clark gently turned him to his side to allow the water out of his lungs.

"Thank god.  Thank god."  Clark mumbled breathlessly.

The rest of the rescue was a blur to Clark and before he knew it, they were headed out to the castle onboard the police cruiser.  Lex had stubbornly refused to be hospitalized, demanding to be taken home instead to let his own doctor check him.  So there they were, sitting huddled at the back of the police car, each wrap in emergency blankets.

"Ummm, I never got to thank you, mister."  Lex's voice was still hoarse after coughing for the last hour, trying to dislodge the water he swallowed.

"No need to thank me, Lex.  It's just what most people would do given the same situation.  I know you'd do it too in a flash." Clark smiled at the startled expression on Lex's face.

"Hmmm…would I?  You give me too much credit, mister."  Lex responded cryptically.

"Nope, I'm just telling the truth."

"So, where should we drop you? I think I've inconvenienced you long enough."  Lex asked apologetically.

"Oh, no need to drop me first.  We'd better put you to bed first.  Not that it's noticeable but I could tell that you look like on the verge of collapsing."  Clark said, amused that Lex did not recognize him.

"Are you sure?  Do you live near the Luthor Monstrosity?"  Lex asked jokingly, unable to stop himself from prolonging the conversation.  He didn't know why he was drawn to the boy.  There was just something about him.

"Oh, pretty near it."  Clark answered concomitantly.

Before Lex could tell him that he wasn't aware that they had immediate neighbors, they've reached the front door of the castle.  He could see most of the servants standing outside and his mother looking deeply worried (having been informed by the sheriff of the accident).  His father was noticeably absent as usual.

"Figures…he's never been there when I really needed him."  Lex muttered sullenly.  Clark couldn't help overhearing it and his heart ached at the pain and disappointment in Lex's voice.

"Oh my god, Lex.  Are you alright?"  Lillian's frantic voice greeted both men as they alighted from the police car.  The concern and love of his mother was a balm to the hurt caused by his father's obvious disregard.

"Clark…Clark…I received a call from the Sheriff.  Are you okay?  What happened?!"  Martha Kent's distress caught Lex's attention.

'Clark?  As in Clark Kent?  Was this the same boy who used to follow me around?'  Lex thought in disbelief.

Their eyes met over their mothers' shoulders and Clark gave him a repentant grin --- silently asking for Lex's forgiveness for playing a joke on him.  Lex smiled his usual shark-like smile and Clark, who was familiar with Lex's creativity when it came to revenge, widened comically in mock horror.  Lex gently disengaged himself from his mother and walked over to Clark and Martha.  Lillian, turned to the cops, thanking them for bringing both boys home safely.

"Clark, although our earlier encounter left much to be desired, I want to thank you for saving my life.  I could have sworn that I hit you head on though.  My mind must have been playing tricks on me…." Lex trailed off.

Clark felt his mother's hand tightened spasmodically against his waist at the insinuation she heard in Lex's voice.  He laid a soothing hand on her back and offered the other to Lex.

"You're more than welcome, Lex."

Their handshake lasted far longer than necessary, both lost in each other's eyes.  Martha pinched Clark lightly, not liking the speculative gleam on Lex's blue depths and liking even less the infatuated gaze of her son as he looked at his childhood hero.

"As a token of my appreciation, I would like to give you something in return," Lex began before continuing dodgely, "I think you need transportation, right?  You've just been back from…Japan…so unless I'm mistaken you don't have a car of…."

"No, Lex.  Thank you…but we cannot accept your kind offer. "  Martha cut-in firmly.  Clark shuffled his feet nervously, looking from his mother to Lex and back again.

"Ummm, Lex…I don't need payback for what I did.  Thank you all the same."  Clark confirmed.

Lex stared at both mother and son for a long time, startled at the abrupt tone of Martha Kent and the sincerity in Clark's.  He'd never met anyone who wouldn't jump at the chance to get anything from a Luthor.  The attractive young man in front of him was proving to be an exception to the rule and Lex if anything, thrived on challenges.

"I apologize if my offer offends you.  Would it be alright if  I invited Clark to our annual Christmas Eve Ball instead, Mrs. Kent?"  Lex smiled charmingly at the woman.

Martha Kent wanted badly to refuse not wanting Clark anywhere near the rumored "Metropolis Casanova" but one look at Clark's pleading face made her rethink her decision.  Anyway, what could possibly go wrong in one party?

"No need to put-on additional charm Lex.  I'm immune to it, remember?"  Martha answered exasperatedly, "I don't see why Clark can't attend your ball."

The brilliant smile on Clark's face amused Lex, and also made him wonder how one simple invitation could elicit such happiness from a person.

'Hmmm, quite interesting.'

"Judging by that smile, I guess it's okay with you, Clark?"  Lex teased.

"Oh, yes! Yes, of course."  Clark answered blushing furiously, distracted with images of him and Lex dancing the night away.

"Alright, it's a date then."  With this cryptic remark, Lex left them and sauntered over to his mother who was talking with the servants regarding the preparation for tomorrow's event.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

December 24, 2005

6PM

Kent's Cottage

Clark Kent was nervous as hell.  He didn't know why he accepted the invitation without thinking about what the Luthor's Christmas Eve Ball really entailed.  He would be soon rubbing elbows with the elite of metropolis and even special guests from the international community.  How could he possibly survive the night?

He was just Clark Kent, the son of the Luthor's cook and was even exiled far away due to his freakish powers.  He would just embarrass Lex if he attended the party.

He had confided some of his anxieties to Lana and Pete when they had lunch early this afternoon.  He was again surprised how easy it was to share his problems with them despite of the six-year separation.  He guessed true friendship was just like that.  He even had the courage to revel his preferences to them, although judging from the way he blushed whenever Lex's name came up, it was pretty darn obvious whom he came out of the closet for.  Fortunately neither Lana nor Lex was disgusted.  

"Well, Clark I can't say that I've had the same experience of being invited to anything by the Luthors, but I don't think you'll embarrass yourself in front of those bigwigs.  It's not as if you're uncivilized or anything like that."  Pete commented after listening to him moan and groan about the party.

"I agree.  They're just like us but with more money to burn.  Just be yourself and everything will turn out fine."  Lana added.

Clark wished that he was as confident as Lana and Pete.  He even made a quick phone call to Chloe who nearly deafened him with her shriek of joy when she heard that he received an invitation from his "bishonen no koibito" as she put it.

"Clark Kent, don't you dare not show up or I'll hop on the next plane to Kansas just to kick your butt!"  Chloe exclaimed, still as brash and frank as ever.

"Okay, okay calm down.  This is like a dream come true for me.  I feel like the male version of Cinderella.  I'm just afraid that I'll wake up soon on my little futon and everything was just a product of my highly hormonal brain."

"Baka!  More like Belle, you mean.  Cheer up, Clark.  This is what you've been waiting for all your life.  Don't let him frighten you away and stop being such a wimp!"

"Thanks…I think.  And Lex is not a Beast!"  Clark replied.

Feeling more upbeat, Clark started preparing for the party.  Luckily, he decided to bring the Armani tuxedo that Cassandra bought him as a present for his 18th birthday several months ago.  At least he wouldn't look like a hick farm boy tonight.

***********************************************************

Alexander Joseph Luthor was vibrating with anticipation.  He couldn't believe that the little boy he once taught how to swim and fly kites was now a young man --- a very stunning young man at that; a young man who saved him from certain death.  His rescue was still somewhat fuzzy, possibly from the concussion he suffered at the time of the accident but he was almost certain that he hit Clark Kent.  The roof of his Porche was also torn open in a way that couldn't possibly have had resulted from the crash.  He had  a lot of questions but he didn't want Clark spooked.  Anyway, he was good at waiting.  Someday Clark wouldn't have any choice but to tell him the truth.

His musings were rudely interrupted by two people he had the misfortune of having the acquaintance of in more ways than one):  Dominic Santori and Lady Victoria Hardwick.

"Lex, Lex, Lex.  It's been quite a while since I saw you.  Were you hiding from me?"  A seductive peck placed near his mouth accompanied Victoria's sultry voice.

"Victoria.  Dominic.  How _nice_ to see you.  Metropolis now too boring for you that you decided to seek greener and wilder pastures in Corn town?"  Lex asked dryly.

"Lex, don't be snide.  Metropolis hadn't been the same since you left to take care of the, what was it again, 'crap factory'?"  Dominic smiled smugly.  It has been the fodder of the gossip mill in Metropolis when his esteemed father exiled Lex Luthor to the fertilizer plant in god-knows-where after having had enough of Lex's misadventures in Club Zero.  Dominic and Victoria, his distinguished party pals in Metropolis, had to see for themselves how the young heir was faring in this little known town and of course, to gloat at his misfortunes.

"Well, well, well.  I see that little towns such as this have their own charms."  Victoria purred.

"What do you mean?"  Lex asked blandly.

"Lookee there, Lex.  I wonder who he is."  Dominic replied having looked at the direction his sister was gazing at avidly.

Lex's eyes widened imperceptibly when he caught sight at what or rather whom they were drooling about.  Clark Kent was standing near the glass door of the lanai looking around him nervously, obviously searching for Lex in the crowded ballroom.

"That is my friend, Clark Kent."  Lex reluctantly informed them.

"_Friend_?  Looking at you, I think that you want to be more than that, Lexy."  Victoria smugly replied.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Victoria."  Lex glared coldly at the woman.

"Hmmm, I think our friend here is a bit too defensive.  Seductive powers not up to par, Lex?"  Dominic taunted.

"I can seduce anyone I want Dominic.  You of all people should know that."  Lex taunted back mockingly.

"There are exceptions, Lexy darling.  I think you've met your match in our little boy over there."  Dominic replied tersely.

"Now, boys don't fight.  Why don't we settle this like the gentlemen you both are."  Victoria grinned challengingly at both men.

"What do you mean?" Lex impatiently demanded wanting to end the conversation quickly so that he could go over to Clark.

"I propose a gentleman's wager.  If Lexy here could seduce our innocent boy on or before New Year's Day, then his reputation as Metropolis' Playboy remains secure.  If he fails then Dominic could have anything he wants from Lex.  Clean and simple, isn't it?"

Lex stared at them silently.  He didn't want to make Clark a part of the wager but if he refused then he couldn't use his colorful reputation (which he had painstakingly cultivated) in Metropolis to irritate the hell out of his Dad.  And of course, he never, ever backed down from challenges.

"What is it that you want from me, just in case the impossible happens and you win?"  Lex asked.

"Nothing much…you'll be my slave for a day and I get the chance to woo the innocent Clark."  Dominic replied.

Lex stilled at the reply.  'Woo Clark…over my dead body?! Not to mention being Dominic's slave for a day!'  Now that the stakes had gone up ---more than he bargained for, Lex could not afford to lose.

"Okay, I agree."  Lex finally replied.

"We'll leave you now so that you can start your wooing.  Oh and Lex, we'll need proof of your victory.  I'll just give you the details later."  Dominic announced gleefully.

Lex nodded curtly and turned his back on them.  He hurried across the room to join Clark, the latter smiling brilliantly at the sight of the bald billionaire.

***********************************************************

"Do you think you'll win, Dominic?  Judging from the look on that young man's face Lex wouldn't have to exert any effort at all."

"My dear sister, I always have a back-up plan when it comes to Lex Luthor."  Dominic replied.

***********************************************************

To be continued ….

**Author's Notes:**  Sorry for the short chapter…it'll be longer next time, for sure.  I'm too lazy to look for Dominic's real surname so I'll just go by what I remembered, okay? Hope you'll take time to leave your review…ja ne!


	4. Chapter 4

December 30, 2005

Luthor Castle

A smile graced Clark Kent's face as he opened his eyes, luxuriating at the warmth of the sun shining down at the poolside of the Luthor's.  The past week had been more than perfect starting with the night of the Ball.  Lex had been very attentive and had introduced him to a lot of people.  Although they were not able to dance for obvious reasons, Lex had never left his side except to dance with his mother.  Lionel Luthor's presence did not faze Lex as he weathered his father's glare for the rest of the night.

The next morning Lex invited him to go on a picnic and he gladly accepted.  They talked about everything and anything under the sun.  Lex seemed very interested in what he had to say and he in turn, learned a lot from Lex's impromptu speeches.  For the rest of the week, Lex invited him to join in one activity or another. ---more picnics, horseback riding around the estate, lunch in town, a tour of the fertilizer plant and even night outs to Metropolis.  Today they were longing around the pool.

Clark was falling in love all over again and he realized that the real Lex Luthor was far better than any fantasy encounter he had.  He remembered how Lex was wary of being touched but was surprised when Lex initiated some of the touching himself.  Casual brushes of hands and arms became more intimate as days go by.  Sometimes Lex would run his fingers through Clark's hair, sweeping off the unruly curls from his eyes.

The first time Lex kissed him Clark nearly went catatonic with delighted shock.  It was during one of their many picnics along the lake near the castle.  The softness of Lex's lips, the sweetness of his breath was imprinted in Clark's memory forever.  He wasn't able to respond at first out of shock but Lex continued his sensual assault until Clark finally responded shyly.  After a minute or two, they had to part to let Lex breath (quite unnecessary in Clark's case).

"Ummm, sorry if I overstepped myself."  Lex began hesitantly.

"Oh,no!  It's okay…I mean you didn't overstep or something.  I…I like it!"  Clark rushed out to reassure Lex.

"So it's okay if I do it again?  You're not freaked out or scared?"  Lex asked.

"Of course not.  That was my…my f-first kiss."  Clark stammered shyly.

It was Lex's turn to smile brilliantly, unreservedly.  He didn't know why it pleased him so much, it just did.  But his hidden, often suppressed, conscience told him that he was doing something wrong, tarnishing such an innocent soul.  Yet, he couldn't stop.  Everyday he spent with Clark he was drawn more and more to this guileless boy.  He couldn't explain why he felt so happy and secure when he was with Clark.  Spending time with him had ceased to be a chore (because of the infernal bet) but it became more of a necessity.

***********************************************************

Clark felt something land on his chest while he was busy mooning about Lex.  He opened his eyes to see a paper phoenix perched on top of his chest.  He looked at the phoenix and then Lex who was sitting beside him on a beach chair still typing innocently, or pretending to do so.

"It isn't everyday that origami fall out of the sky."  Clark commented.

"Hmmm, it isn't?"  Lex replied blandly.

"Thank you, Lex.  It's beautiful."

"You're welcome.  It's the only thing I learned from my Dad that has any aesthetic value in it.  But knowing my father he taught me origami to convey a business strategy but I'd like to think that for once he made something just because it was beautiful."  Lex's lips twisted derisively.

"I…sort of remember this Lex.  I remember that you gave one to me when I was nine.  You promised to teach me how to make my own origami but…."

"I never got the chance to.  I was always busy and then you were gone."  Lex finished.

"Why were you sent to Japan, Clark?"

"I…I don't know.  Mom said that I would learn more things there than here."  Clark hesitantly replied.

"Really?  Strange that Martha Kent would willingly part with her only child just to let him 'learn more'."  Lex said.

Clark, not knowing how to reply to that particular comment, remained silent.

"Were you happy there?"  Lex asked.

"Happy?  I think I was content and safe."

Lex accepted Clark's answer without further comment.  Instead, he put aside his laptop and dragged Clark into the pool and the rest of the afternoon passed swiftly.

December 31, 2005

New Year's Eve Ball

New Year's Eve Ball had finally arrived in the Luthor household ---another Luthor tradition attended by the rich and famous of Metropolis.  Clark was wearing a traditional Japanese kimono due to Lex's persistent request, or cajoling to put it more likely.  The kimono made him more exotic-looking and emphasized his other-worldliness.  His mother had shaken her head worriedly at the obvious closeness that had developed between her son and Lex Luthor but since Clark was of age, she couldn't really prevent him from doing anything he wanted.

Lex, for his part, had been acting strangely since early morning.  He seemed irritable and had started several times to say something to Clark only to stop abruptly.  Clark was confused at his boyfriend? Intimate friend? Soon-to-be-lover's? mood swing, but chalked it up to the frenzy of the preparation for the Ball.

Night had finally enveloped Smallville and the lanterns were lit.  The grand party had started.  Clark left his mother's cottage at around 8PM, dressed in his kimono and a nervous tension knotting in his stomach. He walked across the lavishly decorated lawn and stepped into the wide lanai where Lex was waiting.

Lex caught sight of Clark in his evening costume and his breath quickened perceptibly.

"Clark, I'm glad you could make it."  Lex whispered breathlessly when the young man reached his side.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be."  Clark whispered back.

"Will you dance with me?"  Lex asked taking hold of Clark's hand, shrugging off the stares and scandalized whispers around them.

"But, but…your father….Ms. Lillian…and the guests won't…."  Clark stammered out.

"I don't care.  For once in my life I'm really happy and I want to show it.  As for my Mom, she knows how I feel about you.  My father can go to hell for all I care."  Lex finished firmly.

"Alright.  But if my mom kills me, you know where to look for the body, right?"  Clark said half-jokingly.

"Clark, as much as I like and admire your mother, I think you're old enough to make your own decision, don't you?"  Lex demanded.

Lex towed the still reluctant Clark to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow R & B.  The guests looked at the couple on the floor and the tight-lipped Luthor patriarch, who to his wife's relief, refrained from making a scene.  They finally decided that it was safe to dance and couple after couple joined the oblivious young men snuggled intimately.

***************************

Lex and Clark were the oblivious targets of two pairs of malevolently glittering eyes.  Ha!  Before the night was over Lex would be humiliated painfully and quite possibly, publicly.

***************************

Lex was content to stay within Clark's arms for the rest of the evening and possibly the rest of his life but he knew that he had to tell him the truth.  Perhaps, Clark would be able to forgive him someday.

"Clark I really have to tell you something important,  But not here."  Lex hesitantly began.

"Okay.  I also have something very important to tell you"

"Do you know the gazebo near the greenhouse?"

"Of course.  I spent a lot of time observing you disappear with some of your dates only to meet up there minutes later."  Clark teased.

Lex blushed at the remainder of his less-than amusing teenage foibles. "Ermmm,yes.  But believe me Clark.  I'm not going there to seduce you.  I just want to talk."

"It's alright Lex.  Either intentions are both welcome."

"…."

"See you there in 5 minutes."  Clark said winking at Lex before sauntering out of the door leading to the garden.

Lex shook his head ruefully.  He sometimes thought that Clark enjoyed torturing him with things he had regrettably done in the past.  Clark had time and again surprised him with comments or actions that Lex would never have thought Clark was capable of.

Lex surveyed the crowded room hoping to avoid his father who would undoubtedly lecture him of his unbecoming conduct.  Not that he cared but he just wanted to put off any unpleasant dealings for a while.  Confessing to Clark was bad enough without additional misery coming from Lionel Luthor.

After 5 or so minutes had passed, he casually walked out of the ballroom heading for the gazebo.  He was unaware that two people were silently following him; for he was quite intent with trying to formulate the best way to explain his stupidity to Clark.  He reached the gazebo and stood there for a moment staring at the tall-form of Clark who was standing with his back to Lex, intently staring at the night sky.

"Isn't the sky so beautiful at this time, Lex?  Do you ever wonder what lies beyond the stars?"  Clark asked without turning around.

After his initial surprise at the unusual question had passed, Lex answered.

"Yes, it's beautiful.  And yes, I've thought about it a lot.  There are many things in this world that seemed unexplainable at first, Clark.  But if you're patient and tenacious enough, you'll get your answers someday."

"Well, that's me.  Patient and tenacious.  Do you know how long I've been waiting for this day, Lex?  I've dreamt of it ever since I could remember…dream of being with you…forever."

Clark, I feel the same way but. …"

He reached out to embrace Clark fiercely.  Tipping the young man's head up, Lex sealed their mouths together.  The kiss was desperate, both afraid that whatever revelation each one had would signal the end of their relationship.  Lex pulled away slowly, staring deeply into Clark's eyes.

"Clark, I would gladly go with you anywhere you want…to the stars and beyond…but we cannot start our journey based on lies."

"What…what do you mean?"

I've lied to you since Christmas Eve Ball, Clark.  I agreed to a b…." Lex whispered shakily but before he could continue, sounds of loud clapping interrupted his confession.

"Bravo, Lex! I never thought that you still have it in abundance.  Seducing young boys had always come easily to you, hasn't it?"  Dominic Santori smirked unpleasantly at the startled couple.

"So, Clark, it's Clark, isn't it?  Is Lex a good lover?" purred Victoria Hardwick stepping out behind her brother.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Lex.

"Oh, just getting our proof.  Remember the bet?  Since I'm a good friend of yours, I volunteer to inform our Club Zero pals that you still have _it _despite of being exiled in the boondocks.  But remember I will need more than a kiss to prove your prowess or your little lover boy is mine."  Dominic taunted.

Lex felt Clark stiffened beside him upon hearing the poison spewing out from Dominic and Victoria's mouths.  Yet to give him credit, Clark did not show his anger and pain in front of the two.

Clark shook off his restraining arm and to Lex's shock, he wrapped his arms around the him and began to nuzzle his neck seductively.

"Oh…that bet.  You didn't tell them, honey?  You're a bad, bad boy…neglecting to inform your friends…" Clark's head suddenly came up to stare at the flummoxed siblings before continuing, "…that you've told me all about it, right before we, hmm…_spent_ the night in Metropolis three days ago."

Victoria's mouth opened and closed repeatedly, unable to say anything at the sudden turn of events.

"And yes, _miss_…Lex was a very good lover.  Not that I have a lot of experience but the things he can do with his tongue…."  Clark trailed off suggestively.

"I'm afraid that you have to take my word for it because I don't really go for show and tell.  I'm kinda possessive, you know." Clark finished with a cold glare aimed at the two.

Not about to challenge a furiously glaring 6'4" muscle-bound boy, Dominic finally conceded defeat.

"Okay Lex, you win.  But can't say I'm disappointed.  You've finally met someone whom you couldn't kick around.  Does he lead you around in chains too?"  with that said Dominic dragged Victoria back to the castle.

After a minute or two, Lex realized that Clark was not holding him anymore and was in fact standing stiffly at the other side of the gazebo.

"C-Clark please let me explain."  Lex began haltingly.

"A bet, Lex.  Was that all I was to you? A goddamn bet?!"

"No!  Clark I was stupid and …."

"Do you know how long I've been praying for you to notice me?  How hard it was for me to defy my mother just to be with you?  How deeply you've hurt me?"

"Clark, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Are you sure Lex?  Do you know how it feels like to finally find your other half only to find out that everything that you've had together was just a lie?"

"Clark, it wasn't a lie.  I'm so sorry…so sorry.  I love you."

"Forgive me Lex if I can't really believe anything you'll say to me now."  Clark said with a certain finally in his tone, walking out of the gazebo without waiting for Lex's reply.

*******************************************************************

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

New Year's Day dawned bright and early for most of Smallville's inhabitants except for one Lex Luthor.  He spent a sleepless night trying to think of a way to seek out Clark's forgiveness and perhaps even his love someday.  He refrained himself from following Clark last night and forcing him to talk about his feelings, thinking that the younger man might need more time to think.

Lex had decided that there's nothing that he wouldn't do to earn back Clark's trust.  He, the proud Luthor heir, would willingly crawl, beg or plead if that's what it would take to bring Clark back to him.

He hurriedly went down the curving staircase intent on finding and cornering Cark when he heard the piano playing in the music room.  He peered in seeing his mother seated on the grand piano.

"Hello Mother.  Happy New Year!  Sorry,  I didn't rejoin the party last night."

"Happy New Year, Alexander.  Don't worry, it's the same old party so you didn't miss much."  Lillian stopped playing and turned to look at her troubled son.

"I must have irritated Father to no end, eh?  Where is he by the way?"  Lex asked curiously.

"Lionel went back to metropolis early this morning.  He said that he's working on a contract to buy Cadmus laboratory."

"Well, at least I wouldn't have to suffer through another lecture about what an embarrassment I am to the Luthor name."  

"Oh, Alexander that's not true.  We're very proud of you."

""You maybe.  For father, definitely not.  Anyway, he won't be far from the truth.  I hurt everyone I love in one way or another."

"Alexander, we all make mistakes.  It's what makes us human.  What matters is that when we do, we have to admit it and sincerely seek forgiveness."

"Is it really possible to regain a person's trust, Mom?"

"Perhaps, Alexander.  It depends on how sincerely and badly we want it."

"You're right, Mom.  Thank you for making me feel a little better."

"You're welcome, dear.  Don't worry Alexander…Clark loves you more than anything else in the world.  He'll surely forgive you."

"Mom! H-how did…you…" a startled Lex turned around to stare at his mother wonderingly.

"Go, Alexander."  Lillian smiled gently as he shooed him out of the room.

***************************

Lex Luthor approached the Kent cottage hesitantly ---afraid of Martha Kent's reception, not to mention her son.  His knock was answered by a feminine voice and he waited nervously for the door to open.  

"Lex, I've been expecting you.  Please come in.  Sit down." Martha Kent's calm voice surprised Lex who expected an outraged mother.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent.  Is Clark…."

"I'm afraid he isn't here.  He left me a letter saying that he wanted to go back to Japan to join my friend Cassandra who's planning to travel around China after the holidays.  He said that he needed to get away for a while."  Martha explained calmly.  "I think he left quite early this morning to catch his plane."

"Mrs. Kent, I have to talk to Clark.  I did something really stupid and I hurt him so much.  I'm willing to do anything to ask for his forgiveness."

Martha Kent looked at the visibly upset young man in front of her.

"You know Lex, I was ready to tear a strip off you for doing something that hurt Clark but I think you're suffering more than enough.  I just want you to promise me that you'll let him decide on his own.  Clark loves you so much and it's one of the reasons why I sent him away six years ago.  I didn't want him to be hurt by you."  Martha sighed worriedly.

"Mrs. Kent, please believe me when I say that I truly love your son.  This is the first and last time I would willingly hurt him.  I'm ready to give up everything just to be with him."

"Alright, but make sure that you keep your promise or else I will hunt you down and the Luthor money won't be able to protect you from the wrath of a protective mother."  Martha warned seriously before handing out the details of Clark's itinerary.

*************************************************

To be continued …..


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note:  This is the last installment of "Reach for the Stars" and I hope that you'll like it.  I apologize for the delay and I want to thank all of you who took time to leave their reviews.  Believe me they're much appreciated.

Part 6

Metropolis International Airport

New Year

Clark Kent tried to sit patiently, waiting for his plane to depart from the Metropolis International Airport.  He was valiantly avoiding any Lex-related thoughts but then again, he was just lying to himself.

He called Cassandra last night asking if he could possibly join her trip at this late date but she reassured him that everything could be arranged easily enough.  After two hours, she called back saying that he could pick-up his ticket at the Metropolis International Airport.  He was surprised that the normally nosy lady did not ask a lot of questions concerning his abrupt request but it's possible that she already knew something that something was really wrong.

An announcement from the pilot's cabin informed the passengers that there would be a slight delay due to some technical difficulties he didn't elaborate on.  A couple of stewardess was walking around making some last minute pre-flight inspection when they heard some commotion near the open plane door.  Clark craned his neck trying to see what was happening but a bunch of people in front of him had started getting up to look for themselves.  Clark was just praying for the plane to take-off before he gave in to temptation and go home to Lex.  He wanted to see a sign from the latter that he was really sincere in his apology and that Clark could trust him with his secrets.

"Umm, excuse me…excuse me, sir!  Are you Clark? Clark Kent?"  The insistent voice of the flight attendant jerked him out of his sulking.

Clark merely nodded his head affirmatively.

"I was told to give you this."  

On the stewardess' hand Clark saw a red paper phoenix.  His eyed widened at the unexpected sight knowing that only one person could be responsible for the said origami.

"Our ground attendant said that the guy was so insistent on boarding the plane but airport policy prohibits non-passengers to go beyond the boarding gate, even if he is a Luthor.  I heard from the pilot that he even offered to buy the damn plane if they would just let him through."

Clark's tears, tears that he wasn't aware of shedding mingled with his laughter, knowing that Lex was not kidding when he made the offer to purchase the plane.

"He finally agreed to send a message to you but all he gave security was this origami."

The other passengers were avidly listening to the flight attendant's story and looking at him either in confusion or amusement.

"Sonny, just get-off the damn plane and see this person.  He truly must have something important to tell you or else he wouldn't go through so much effort."  A gray-haired old man advised.

"Man, this is just like the movies or something."  Gushed a brunette teenager across the aisle.

Clark stood up, carrying his knapsack and followed the grinning flight attendant to the front of the plane.  Before he exited, he turned to grin at his fellow passengers.

"I'm really sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you.  Ummm, Happy New Year!"

A chorus of "Happy New Year" and "Good luck" echoed throughout the economy section.

As Clark walked towards the boarding gate, still clutching the paper phoenix in his hand, he was filled with both anticipation and dread.  He wanted to see Lex badly, but could he possibly, with all honesty say that he had forgiven him?

Lex anxiously waited for Clark inside the airport lounge.  He dared not ask any of the personnel foe fear of hearing the worst.  Lex only saw that Clark's plane had departed ten minutes ago.  Was he waiting in vain while Clark flew farther and farther away?

As he paced back and forth, Lex planned how he was going to follow Clark if the latter had refused to see him for the last time.  He was so busy mentally rearranging his schedule that he jumped in surprise when a hand hesitantly tapped him on the shoulder.  He turned slowly afraid of what he might not see.

Clark Kent stood in front of him, holding out the paper phoenix and smiling sweetly.

Every well-strategize excuse flew out of Lex's mind and the only words he was able to say were:

"I'm so sorry…so sorry…thank you for coming back…."

"It's alright, Lex.  Everything is gonna be alright.  To tell you the truth, on my way back…I wasn't really sure if I can truly say that everything is going to be alright between the two of us. But I finally remembered this phoenix…what it means…when you first gave it to me."  Clark said enfolding Lex tightly.

"Really?" a puzzled but still happy Lex asked.

"Remember how sick you were the summer you were 15?  You ate the cookies I made for you but I didn't know that you're allergic to honey.  You broke into hives and had difficulty breathing and I was so afraid that you're going to be very angry with me.  But once you recovered, you gave a paper phoenix to cheer me up.  You said that sometimes you do things that will unintentionally hurt the people you care about even if you didn't mean to."  Clark finished his long explanation with a kiss.

"I've almost forgotten about that.  God, I was so sick at that time."  Lex muttered underneath his breath.

"Y-you mean that's not why you sent me an origami?"  Clark asked pouting prettily somewhat put-out that lex had almost forgotten one momentous occasion in his life.

"Weeeeellll--- I actually sent you the origami in hope that you will get my message.  The phoenix…ummm…symbolizes hope and eternal devotion, Clark."  Lex sheepishly admitted.

"Lex!  You know I've never been good in Literature.  You're lucky that the paper phoenix reminded me of something quite close to "hope" or you'll be spending the rest of the afternoon waiting for nothing."  Clark laughed heartily at the thought of ending everything because of a stupid miscommunication ---this time.

Lex sighed deeply, torn between laughter and tears, "Did you really mean it when you said that everything will be alright?"

"Yes, but we have a lot of issues to work through if we want to avoid future misunderstandings."  Clark reminded Lex.

"Everything will turn out right as long as we're together."  Lex vowed solemnly before reaching up and kissing Clark with fierce promise.

The audience that they had unknowingly gathered around them (being quite preoccupied with more important matters) applauded loudly.  Most people, no matter who they were, their status in life could not help but be awed by the possibility of a happily-ever-after unfolding before their very eyes.

A red faced Clark and Lex reluctantly parted and started walking toward the exit, hand in hand.  Yes, they still had a lot of things to talk about and more secrets to divulge (especially Clark) but everything had its own place and time and all would be dealt with accordingly ---for who could resist a happy ending?

And on the floor, bright and beautiful in its simplicity, was a paper phoenix ---a silent testament of the happiness to come.

***THE END***


End file.
